


Touched

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you making me an offer?” Emily asked. “With those hands, I might have to consider.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched

Emily lie across the long table with her head resting on the fluffiest towel she’d ever felt in her life. She took deep breaths, trying to relax after a very long two weeks. The BAU handled three cases, with no real break in between and they were all lagging. There was not much time to relax. Their Unit Chief, Aaron Hotchner, declared a three-day weekend for all.

 

Emily knew as soon as she returned on Tuesday that someone else would need their help. She saw the stack of files JJ went through on the weekly basis…it never ended. Emily loved her job though. She loved being a profiler and getting bad guys off the street. She loved the adrenaline rush, the pride she felt when they saved lives. They could not save everyone and sometimes that haunted her sleep.

 

The last thing she wanted to think about today was work. It was Saturday and she was home. Actually, she was at her favorite day spa, Isis, which was better than home. Her IPod played Echo and the Bunnymen and with one plug out of her ear, Emily heard the masseuse enter the room. She had requested Angeline, with hands like butter, but she was on vacation. 

 

It must have been nice to have a job where taking time off was an option. Emily had three weeks of vacation and every federal holiday off. Yet somehow, she always ended up at that desk. She wouldn’t even know where to go if someone made her leave. Her mother always wanted she and her sister to travel with her but Emily said work was too busy. She wouldn’t know what to do with free time…it was something she had not experienced in so long.

 

Emily closed her eyes and moaned when she felt the hands touch her skin. They were covered in oil; she could smell the lavender and primrose. They were not quite soft, more like firm, and the way they moved against the nape of her neck made her gasp.

 

“Let me know if I hurt you.” he spoke with a slight southern lilt. 

 

“No pain, no gain.” She mumbled back, wincing.

 

“This is supposed to feel good.”

 

“I'm sure it will in a few minutes. How long have you been doing this?”

 

“I have to admit not very long, but I was looking forward to today.”

 

“Why?”

 

His hands trailed across her shoulders, kneading the flesh and feeling it tense and relax under his fingertips.

 

“I hear you're an FBI Agent. I knew if I could get you to relax then I was good to go.”

 

Emily laughed, but it turned into a groan. She really was beat up.

 

“This might take a while.” He said laughing a bit.

 

“You try spending your days running, jumping fences, kicking in doors and then we’ll talk.”

 

“Kicking in doors…damn woman.”

 

“Well, I haven’t kicked in tons of doors but I have seen my share. I've also been tackled and knocked around.”

 

“It sounds interesting.” He poured more oil into the palm of his hand, rubbed them together and smoothed it over her flesh. His hands moved from her shoulders, across the blade, and down to Emily’s forearm. She was finally starting to relax under his touch.

 

“What do you do when you're not kicking in doors?” he asked.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Aha, you’ve answered my question. You might want to do something about that.”

 

“Maybe. Ooh, that’s nice; my arms do take a beating.”

 

“So you don’t date or anything like that?” he asked.

 

“Are you making me an offer?” Emily laughed. “With those hands, I might have to consider.”

 

“I'm just asking.”

 

“Well I'm a workaholic so I guess the answer is no.”

 

“Why don’t you just have an office romance like everyone else?”

 

“Oh no…no, no, no.” she laughed.

 

“That’s funny? I know at least five people who met their spouse at work.”

 

“Fraternization is against the rules of the FBI. Not everyone obeys those rules but I work in a small unit…it would be awkward.”

 

“So you’ve never even thought about it?”

 

“I didn’t say that.”

 

“Uh oh.” His hands moved back up her arm, over her back and toward her spine. He could feel the tension there and he wanted to take it away. “Someone had dirty thoughts.”

 

“Stop.” Emily laughed.

 

“Am I asking too many questions, am I bothering you? You’re supposed to be relaxing…I didn’t mean to be nosy.”

 

“No, I don’t often get to just talk to someone. And I love your accent; where are you from?”

 

“Virginia.”

 

“I know a guy from Virginia and he does not talk like you.” she replied.

 

“It’s a big state; we all have different accents and dialects. People from Richmond don’t sound at all like people from Lynchburg or people from Alexandria.”

 

“Well I like it.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

It was a soothing voice to go along with soothing hands. As he massaged her spine, Emily could not help but think about what it might feel like when he touched other parts of her body. She scolded herself; the poor guy was just doing his job. It was not his fault she hadn't had sex since Bush’s first term. 

 

There were plenty of opportunities but she had grown quite tired of the wham, bam, thank you ma'am thing. As corny as some might think it sounded, she wanted something special…someone special. A southern man with the ability to make her skin tingle and her muscles relax would be on any girl’s list of things to have. Too bad JJ was still pretending she wasn’t dating Will LaMontagne; Emily would ask her if her speculations were correct.

 

“So, you said you thought about it.” he went on. “Tell me who.”

 

“I can't.”

 

“I'm not going to tell the guy. Or wait, is it a guy?”

 

“It’s a guy, and he is not only untouchable, he is unavailable.”

 

“Married?”

 

“Not anymore.”

 

“Then what's the problem. A pretty woman like you, who can kick in doors, hell I’d take you home to mom.”

 

“And with your hands, I’d take you home to mom. But she would probably scare the hell out of you.” Emily replied laughing.

 

“I don’t scare easily and I like my women like I like my coffee.”

 

“In a paper cup?”

 

“Strong.” He replied laughing. “Sometimes you think they’re strong and they prove you wrong and sometimes you think they aren’t and they prove you wrong.”

 

“Are you really a masseuse?”

 

“Today…who knows about the future?”

 

“Mmm,” Emily stretched her arms out over her head as he stroked her lower back. “Well this feels wonderful. I might have to tell Angeline she’s going to be replaced.”

 

“I like making you feel good. You don’t take enough care of yourself.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“You told me. And your muscles tell me. They seem to like me as much as you do.”

 

“They’re easier than I am. Oh great…”

 

“What?”

 

“I'm flirting with my masseuse. Damn, I need to get out more.”

 

“What would you do if you got out more?” he asked, running his fingers down her spine.

 

Emily shivered against his touch, biting her lip. Was a massage supposed to turn her on like this? This went from something to take her mind off things to a scenario from a Cinemax film just in the past ten minutes. It felt so good she didn’t want it to stop. It was damn sad that she had to use her day spa to get her jollies. 

 

Emily consoled herself, some, with the knowledge that she was not the only one. This southern Casanova probably had women there eating out of the palm of his hand. She didn’t even have to see his face to know that. Whether he looked like Jude Law or the funny looking chubby guy from _Flatliners_ that she strangely had a crush on, he would make her day. He already had.

 

“Are you asking me what I would do on a date?”

 

“I'm asking you what you would do to relax with Mr. Emotionally Unavailable if he suddenly wasn’t that way anymore.”

 

“Mmm,” Emily sank deeper into the soft Terry cloth covering the table. His hands on her lower back were like magic. She had been having pain there for a few weeks and now it felt as if she could dance the samba on cumulus clouds. “I like food.”

 

“That’s good to hear.”

 

“No, I like to cook. I like experimenting with recipes…Thai, vegetarian, Indian, you know. I want to test different meats, vegetables, and spices. I love the smells and the feeling I get when it comes out tasting delectable.”

 

“So you want to feed him? They say the way to a man’s heart is his stomach.”

 

“I want to cook together. I want to put on Diana Krall, open the balcony doors when it’s raining and just cook and talk. I want to laugh, and I want to feel that pull in my stomach and that tension because we both want to kiss but we’re not quite sure what the other is thinking and…Oh my God, I'm can't believe I'm telling you this. What is in that oil?”

 

“You just needed to get it off your chest, that’s why it’s so easy.”

 

“He pays me no mind, no that’s not quite true. We’re mostly friends now and I think I liked it better when he paid me no mind.”

 

Nimble hands pressed into the small of her back and Emily’s moan was both unavoidable and inescapable. She did not see her masseuse smile.

 

“Feel good?” he asked.

 

“Oh yeah,” the words were drawn out.

 

“So, he doesn’t know you're alive…you sure about that.”

 

“Yes. It doesn’t matter, I'm too busy for a personal life and any future with Mr. Emotionally Unavailable is a dream.”

 

“He might be dreaming of you too.” he replied, letting his accent slip. “It’s a bit hard for any man that close to you not to be.”

 

“Oh my God.” Emily stiffened.

 

“Don’t stiffen up. Do you know how long it took to get you this relaxed?”

 

“What…”

 

“Relax,” the accent came back, the soothing Virginia lilt. “I'm almost done.”

 

“This isn’t happening. Oh my God, this isn’t happening.” Emily couldn’t take it anymore, grabbing her towel tight around her and turning over. “Oh God, Hotch!”

 

“Hello.”

 

“You bastard,” she swung on him but he moved out of her way and trying to keep her towel in place became more of a priority. “Why did you do this?”

 

“I wanted to make you feel good, Emily. I wanted to have a conversation with you that did not revolve around some heinous crime. I wanted to see you relaxed and comfortable. I wanted to make you relaxed and comfortable.”

 

“You…you did?”

 

“Yes, for God’s knows how long and every time I thought I might have made a little leeway that wall went back up.”

 

“I'm not the only one with walls.”

 

“And I'm not emotionally unavailable.” Hotch replied.

 

“Your hands feel so damn good.” it was all she knew to say. How could she be mad at him after hearing that? She had been dreaming of it for so long and never thought it would be right in front of her. “I was trying as hard as I could not to but I was really turned on.”

 

“I know that; it turned me on. You turn me on all the time.”

 

“How?” Emily rolled her eyes. “Nevermind, that’s a dumb question. C'mere.”

 

“Are you going to swing on me?”

 

“No. C'mere, Aaron.”

 

She reached out for his belt and pulled him to her. She pulled him into a passionate kiss, Hotch’s hands moving across the supple skin on her back. They kissed for a long time, Emily pulling away breathless. She dipped her head under his chin and Hotch kissed her temple.

 

“I didn’t know what else I could do…I had to show you.” he whispered.

 

“Consider me shown. This is the kookiest thing a guy has ever done to get my attention.” Emily laughed.

 

Hotch brought her mouth back to his. He wanted to push her back onto those soft towels and have his way with her, but that was no way to start the relationship he wanted with Emily Prentiss. There had been enough drunken nights and hard cases, if they just wanted warm bodies they would have stumbled into each other months before. He was never going to tell her how many nights he stood outside of her hotel room door or lay in his hotel bed thinking of her and wanting her. 

 

Lord knows he wanted her body, massaging her skin almost turned Hotch into a maniac. She was so much more than that though. She was smart, beautiful, talented, self-deprecating, and full of life. The way she opened up to him, just talked and laughed and moaned, he wanted all of that.

 

“I'm an innovative guy.” Hotch said.

 

“I see that, and you may have missed a calling as a masseuse.”

 

“I guess the right person brings out the right things in me, and your hour is up.”

 

“Already? It felt like 15 minutes.”

 

“Why don’t I leave so you can get dressed and um…”

 

“I have some venison in my refrigerator that I was planning on experimenting with tonight. I have the new Cassandra Wilson CD and its raining.”

 

“I have the appetite.” He caressed her face. “I’ll be outside.”

 

“OK.” Emily smiled from ear to ear, squeezing Hotch’s hand before he walked out of the door.

 

Climbing down from the table, her knees wobbled and Emily grabbed hold of it for support. She could not believe this was happening, that she just had the best massage ever from her Unit Chief and that he knew how she felt about him. Crazier still, he felt the same way. No, no, this could not be happening. She opened the drawer under the table, grabbing her bra, jeans and long sleeved tee. 

 

She tried not to think about it as she got dressed. Except he was waiting out there for her. He was waiting for food, good music, and God knows what else. She was waiting for those hands…my God, those amazing hands. Smiling, Emily grabbed her bag and headed out to the lobby. She did not want to keep Hotch waiting anymore…they had waited long enough.

 

***

                                                           


End file.
